STALKER: Expansion
by merchent343
Summary: The Zone is Expanding. A line told by thousands, a rallying call, and a terrifying truth. When the Zone begins to expand a truly rapid rate, and the world watches with horror as city after city falls, the ones who have depended on the Zone for their survival might be the last and only hope for humanity.


[2/10/2014] BBC News

Reports coming out of the Ukraine show signs of increased expansion within the 'Zone of Alienation', an area of extreme anomalous activity that has produced many items of medical and scientific significance. For those of you not up-to-date with information about the area, it has been expanding at a rate of a few miles a year since it was first 'discovered' in early 2005. Reports, unconfirmed at the current moment, have also shown an increased emigration rate from the Zone of Alienation, with early signs towards established settlements being rapidly vacated.

* * *

[2/13/2014] BBC News

A report four days ago about an expansion of the Zone of Alienation has been fully confirmed. The boundaries of the area surrounding the Chornobyl Nuclear Power Plant, referred to by some as 'The Zone', are expanding at a rate of one kilometer a day. It is now confirmed to be over forty kilometers wide, and analysts are current speculating as to the effects this may have on the region, which has recently been shocked by riots.

* * *

[2/14/2014] BBC News

The Zone of Alienation surrounding the Chornobyl Nuclear Power Plant continues to expand. The rate have increased to two kilometers per day, and scientists fear that it will not slow down. Those currently in control of the Ukrainian government recommend that any people within one hundred kilometers of the Zone of Alienation prepare for emergency evacuation, pending official notification.

* * *

[2/14/2014] MSNBC

Motorists along the Ukrainian highway P56 were shocked today to see a massive fifty-four car pileup, the result of the recent expansion of the Zone of Alienation. An anomaly of currently unknown nature crushed the base of a power cabling, leading to its' collapse onto the roadway. Cleanup is expected to close the road for the near future.

* * *

[2/15/2014] BBC News

A 'STALKER' is a long-term survivor inside of the Zone of Alienation, the famed region in the interior of the Ukraine. It is an acronym of unknown origin, with no noted source. They live a brutal life in the interior portions of the Zone of Alienation, bringing objects of immense scientific value to the attention of the world. Several have come forward after their sudden flight from the Zone of Alienation, caused by its' expansion. They claim that a military-led operation critically penetrated into the Zone recently, receiving far more success than the small one launched several years back. The 'STALKERs' also claim that the military force was wiped out, and that shortly afterward the expansion began. Sources inside of the government were not available for comment today.

* * *

[2/15/2014] Fox News

Survivors of the depressing conditions inside of the Zone of Alienation are reported to be making their way to nearby Ukrainian towns and settlements. A mass exodus from the interior of the area surrounding the city of Pripyat has left them with few opportunity, and even fewer places to go. Many report a recent expansion of the Zone of Alienation, which was been confirmed by Fox sources.

* * *

[2/18/2014] BBC News

Scientists are in alarm as the Zone of Alienation continues to spread. Currently, the far edges of the vaguely-defined space are resting on the edges of the town of Kamaryn, which has left the military in a bind. A swarm of heavily-mutated wild dogs has overtaken the outer edges of the city, and resident are fearful, with many taking to the streets with World War Two-era firearms in an effort to stave off the attacks.

* * *

[2/18/2014] BBC News

A group of over fifty 'STALKERs', survivors of the Zone of Alienation, have entered the city of Kamaryn, to the relief of the citizens, while alarming local military forces. Reports have stated their goals as 'The Liberation of Kamaryn from The Zone'. They have self-identified themselves as being part of a group known to many as 'Duty', seeing it as their goal to 'cleanse' any signs of the 'Zone of Alienation'. Government officials are still not available for comment, but have been rumored to be working together to form a plan to recent


End file.
